Bader Al Bakri Al Samiri
| place_of_birth = Mecca, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 274 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated to Saudi custody. | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Bader Al Bakri Al Samiri is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 American intelligence analysts estimate that he was born in 1972, in Mecca, Saudi Arabia. Al Samiri's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 274. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush Presidency asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush Presidency's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Bader Al Bakri Al Samiri's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 13 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Bader Al Bakri Al Samiri participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Bader al Bakri Al Samiri's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 7 March 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release of transfer Transcript Al Samiri participated in his Administrative Review Board hearing. The Department of Defense released a six page summarized transcript of the hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Badr Awad Bakri Al-Sumayri's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 20 February 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Samiri participated in his Board hearing. In September 2007 the DoD released a 14 page summarized transcript from his 2006 Board hearing. Repatriation Al Samiri was one of sixteen Saudi detainees repatriated from Guantanamo on September 16, 2007. See also * Guantánamo Bay hunger strikes * Shaker Aamer References External links * Guantánamo: The Stories Of The 16 Saudis Just Released Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:People from Mecca Category:1972 births